


Dare

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, dares, jesse is just thirsty and wanted an excuse, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Jesse accepts a dare by his teammates to get hyped for a mission. He thinks he has won. Then he seeks to win a dare he set for himself.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while back on my [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/), you can check out my [masterist](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/masterlist) in case you wanna see other short works by me that aren't here.

Jesse watches Gabriel in profound sleep from under the doorframe of the rec room. He can’t help smiling at the peaceful picture his commander makes when he’s not scolding him, or pinning his face to the mattress in front of his teammates. Watching him sleep comfortable on the sofa makes Jesse want to join him. Turn the lights off and curl up beside him with a blanket for both of them before their mission later. Jesse forgets why he searched all over the base for his commander in the first place.

“There’s your target, McCree,” Rainer whispers by his ear, almost startling the cowboy. The older agent pulls out a twenty dollar bill and displays it in front of the newly turned 23-year-old’s eyes.

Jesse’s eyes turn wicked as he smirks. “Easiest money I’ll ever make.”

Rainer pulls the bill away and Kimura, another agent, chuckles behind them.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Kimura says. “He can’t wake up for five seconds.”

“And we all know Reyes gets on his feet at the sound of a speck of dust hitting the floor,” Shannon, another agent, adds.

“Relax, fellas,” McCree says with a calm tone, waving them off with one hand. “I know what I’m doing. I might talk a lot, but I do my best work silent. Watch and learn.”

He hears a few more chuckles and hums of disbelieve as he steps away from the trio. His knees start to feel like jelly the closer he’s to Reyes, still peacefully asleep, with no idea of the trickster that’s a few feet away from him. Jesse’s lips go dry even when he licks them. His breath catches in his throat and the room starts feeling smaller.

But none of this is visible to the other agents. The room is empty except for Reyes and McCree. That’s how it would feel anyways, even if it was crowded. There is something of that dark, rough man that keeps Jesse on his toes and makes him feel like he’s alone on this earth when Reyes’ brown eyes fall on him. Is too bad they’re closed now, but that’s how he wants it right now. How he needs it.

He steps right in front of his commander, with spread legs that don’t help Jesse in anyway, but he ignores it. He focuses on his parted lips as he breathes softly. How soft and tasty they look. Jesse smiles as he bites his bottom lip, ready to try them out. He wants to drink and taste everything that has gone through Gabriel’s mouth and leave his own mark.

Jesse takes off his hat and brushes his hair back before leaning down. Gabriel’s name almost sings out of Jesse’s lips like a whisper before he kisses the older man. God, he wants to savor more the second their lips touch. He wants to dip his tongue, saddle his commander’s lap and wrap his arms around the thick neck. But there’s no time. He can feel the earth shaking. He can already taste the sour words of Gabriel’s scolding on his tongue and the furry, burning red on his eyes when he opens them.

But nothing ever comes.

Jesse gets lost in time and five seconds turn to twelve and he even moves his own lips, pretends his commander responds to the act. He’s about to lean closer, make it deeper, before Rainer pulls him off and out of the rec room.

“You have a death wish, my man,” the agent says with eyes full of surprised as they shove the bill on Jesse’s hands.

“Can’t believe he’s still asleep,” Kimura says as he looks at their commander.

Jesse also looks. Gabriel looks almost death and if Jesse hadn’t felt the warmth of his mouth, he would have rushed to check his pulse.

“You are lucky,” Shannon pokes him.

Jesse shrugs as he puts on his hat. “Nah, I just have a real gift to leave people speechless with my mouth.”

\---

The floor vibrates under Jesse’s black boots. The platform starts to open and the wind rushes in, almost knocking Jesse back. He looks over his shoulder, every other agent looks comfortable with a parachute on their back. Some look ready to jump before their commander’s signal. Kimura gives him a thumbs up. Is the first time Jesse’s jumping of a flying plane into a mission and his nerves are on full drive. He wants to vomit the light dinner he had before coming.

“Alright!” Reyes says over the sound of rushing wind. “As soon as you hit the ground, run for cover! There’s no sure sign of them knowing we’re coming! There’s an abandoned mechanic shop, near, my sources found no sign of our targets in it! Use it for shelter! Rainer, Shannon, place all our supplies there once they fall!” Reyes says to the pair with a strong metal crate between them. “Rainer, McCree, Taylor, Vaez and I will take the open field! Nahir, Stamos and Marks got into the trees! Understood?!”

“Yes, sir!” The agents choir together, even McCree with shaking voice.

“Alright, ten seconds to jump, and McCree?”

Jesse almost misses his commander’s words between the noises. He looks at Reyes a millisecond before he’s pulled by his tactical vest towards the older man.

His eyes snap open and he’s sure his pupils blow full black when Gabriel kisses him. It’s deep and there’s something feral about it. Like the world’s about to end. Or they’re about to jump to their death. Time freezes and Jesse feels like he’s not in his own skin anymore. There’s a warmth crawling in his bones that ceases his nerves. Gabriel pulls away too soon and he feels his commander’s hand also slipping out of his back pocket.

Gabriel smiles as he shows him the twenty dollar bill Rainer gave him earlier from doing his dare. Reyes slips the bill deep into his pocket, looking as calm as ever before he jumps off the plane.

Jesse watches how the other agents pass by him, laughing and shaking their heads as they jump off. His mind is a blank space before he really focuses on Rainer who grabs his hand.

“First one to hit the ground gets to get that money back from Reyes,” Rainer falls back from the platform and Jesse realizes too late they have taken the cowboy with them along.

 ---

Jesse gives up sleep after tossing for half an hour on his small bed. The squeaks had bothered him enough, but didn’t cover the growls of his stomach. He was in need of a good meal, something to satisfy and ease his hunger. He doesn’t bother with shoes when he leaves his room, quietly to not wake up his roommate. The empty, dark hallways used to give him goosebumps, now he finds the walks soothing. He doesn’t have to listen to anyone give him orders or come up with conversations as he walks in his pajamas in the middle of the night. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds leftover mac n cheese from the night before. Jesse adds extra cheese and some milk before heating it up in the microwave and leaves with the bowl in hand. He hums to the warmth sliding down to his stomach and the satisfaction he gets behind as he walks to the rec room.

He halts at the entrance. Gabriel is sleeping, once again, on the couch. This time, his legs are stretched, touching at the ankles of his combat boots and his arms are crossed in front of his chest, with his head hanging low. Jesse smiles when he remembers their first kiss just two days ago. When he was dared by his teammates to kiss their commander without waking him. He was glad it worked out in the end; he had dropped hints. Made it easy for his closest friends to figure out his little crush. He knew it would be sooner or later that they would dare him to something stupid during their regular bets before risky missions to get the adrenaline running. That would be the only way Jesse would’ve done something like this, by dare, by adrenaline and thrill. He had been wanting to kiss Reyes for some time now, taste the older man and leave him speechless. Of course, Gabriel had to end up winning that one later that night. Well Jesse wasn’t going to let that be it.

Jesse approaches the sleeping commander and leaves the bowl at the coffee table as he wipes away leftover cheese on the corner of his mouth. Suddenly hungry for something else; he steps right in front of Reyes, his feet on each side of Gabriel’s legs.

“Jesse,” Gabriel softly says as his eyes open.

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “How’d you know it was me?”

“Knew it was you since you walked in the room,” Gabriel stretches his neck to the side. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

Jesse grins after he rethinks Gabriel’s words. There is no way Gabriel didn’t hear him coming two days ago with his boots and the other three agents chatting behind, “Could ask you the same thing?”

Gabriel looks up at him, “Getting some shut eye before working of the reports from the last mission.”

“Here? All alone?” Jesse looks around. “Why not your office or room?”

Gabriel licks his lips after they dehydrated during his sleep. “Came out for a walk, clear my head, and ended up here.”

“How convenient,” Jesse’s grin never ceases. His eyes dim with a wicked shadow as he steps closer.

Gabriel straightens on the couch, planting his feet fully on the floor.

“You know I usually come out for a snack, _jefe_.”

Gabriel scoffs, “I’d hardly call what you eat at three in the morning a snack, _vaquero_.”

Jesse hums before he acts and crawls into his commander’s lap. He settles nicely, knees on each side of Reyes’ hips. Gabriel raises his hands, as if he doesn’t know what to do with them. Surprised to the action, not expecting his desires to come true. He did not expect Jesse to act how he wanted.

Jesse grabs him by the neck of his shirt and pulls him until their lips crash together. He closes his eyes softly, wanting to black everything out, focus on Gabriel’s taste, breathing and sounds. He will deal with the storm that will come when he opens his eyes. Though by the way Gabriel finally holds his hips, it makes him believe he’s safe.

Jesse mimics the kiss they had before jumping off the plane. Hasty, rough and almost feral. He wants to drink Gabriel’s breath away, make his lungs plead for air and his blood burn with adrenaline. He kisses Gabriel like the sun is going to come out any second and crash into earth. He kisses his commander as if the night is their only cover and they’re running out of time. This kiss is better than the first one because Gabriel is responding to him. He’s holding him in his hands like Jesse could fall back and break. Is better than their second because they’re alone and both are alive. When Jesse opens his eyes he won’t see Reyes jumping off into the abyss, he will still be under him, hopefully panting for more. Hopefully he will try to take back the air Jesse stole.

Jesse leans closer, causing Reyes to rest his head back. The commander moans when Jesse slips his tongue into his mouth. He moans to the taste of melted cheese and how sticky their mouths feel together. Gabriel holds the cowboy closely, not wanting him to go just yet.

Jesse slowly parts from Gabriel’s lips. A sigh coming from both of them tries to link them back together. Gabriel almost trails after the younger man, but Jesse smirks and licks a stripe up his chin.

“That’s one more point for me, jefe.”

Gabriel doesn’t say anything at first. Then he realizes what Jesse says. It’s just a game, or so they will go by. It’s a test to see who can swallow the others words for longer, who can leave the other with gasping lungs. Most importantly, who can leave the other with a bigger hunger.

A laugh growls inside Gabriel’s chest as his arms tighten around Jesse. The cowboy yelps when he’s suddenly thrown to the couch and Gabriel hovers over him. It reminds him of a sparring session, how Gabriel moves like a panther in the shadows. How he can pin Jesse so easily in the blink of an eye. Gabriel’s lips brush over Jesse’s neck, over the spot of his pulse. Gabriel takes in his scent, his natural musk and a bit of fear. He kisses a trail up Jesse’s chin until he hovers over the younger lips.

“Three out of five,” Gabriel murmurs, his mouth brushing Jesse’s, tempting him to move and go after it.

“Yer the boss,” Jesse mumbles, pupils blown and ready for the challenge.


End file.
